


Sunday Mornings

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kisses, Morning Cuddles, Sappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: The Doctor and River are on holiday from the universe.





	Sunday Mornings

She was pretty sure that it was a Sunday. He'd picked her up on a Wednesday… Probably.

The Doctor and River Song were in the Tardis, and he'd announced that they were “on holiday from the universe”, meaning that they were spending time resting, taking a break from adventures, and wrapped up in each other.

River had just woken up, her head on her husband's chest. She always slept like that, with one leg slung over his waist almost possessively- he knew better than to move whilst she was sleeping, she didn't like to have her slumber disturbed.

River moved away from him, and lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

She listened to the gentle hum of the Tardis engines, and the sound of her husband snoring. She'd just moved into her new house after being pardoned, after she'd visited Amy and Rory.

He was a little further along than her for once, and she did enjoy it when they were both older- they knew each other better, there was an easiness between them.

River placed a kiss to her husband's lips very gently in order to wake him. “Hello, Sweetie.” She breathed against his lips.

He stirred, and yawned. River hid a giggle- she thought that he was particularly adorable when he did that.

His eyes fluttered open and rested on her. “Good morning, wife.”

“Husband.” She chuckled, and kissed him.

“I'm enjoying this holiday, how about you?” The Doctor asked when they broke apart.

River snuggled down next to him. “I'm enjoying it very much, Sweetie. It's nice, having a break from the universe. No adventures, for once. Just each other and our ship.” She said contentedly.

The Tardis hummed happily at her child's words.

“Yes, it is.” He wrapped an arm around her, drawing circles on her lower back with his fingers.

She smiled as she recognised the Gallifreyan symbols for love, devotion, and cherished. “I love you too, Doctor. Always and completely.”

The Doctor turned his head to gaze at her, smiling tenderly. “Always and completely.” He echoed her last words. “I must say, you look adorable in your pink pyjamas.”

“Oh, shut up.” River blushed. “The Tardis gave them to me and I couldn't exactly say no.”

She'd gone into their room to put some of her things down and had discovered a pink pyjama top and shorts- not the sort of thing that she usually went for but she… liked them, and had thanked the ship.

“You can't say no to Sexy.” The Doctor agreed.

“Hmm.” His wife replied. “I'm hungry.”

“Would you like me to make you fish fingers and custard?” He teased.

She scowled at him. “No thanks. I'd prefer bacon and eggs, if you please.”

“As you wish.” Her husband chuckled, kissing her again and getting out of bed. “Wait there, I'll be back soon.”

“Mmm.” River purred in agreement, snuggling under the duvet.

The Doctor made them both breakfast, managing to not get distracted- his wife didn't like to be kept waiting when it came to food. Or sex, to be honest.

He carefully carried the two plates of steaming hot food back to their room, and didn't drop them.

When he entered their room, River was peeping at him over the covers. “Hello, my love.” She greeted him, sitting up.

He placed his breakfast on his bedside table, and got a tray out for her from a cupboard. “Here you go.” He handed her her meal on the tray, and a knife and fork, along with a mug of hot chocolate materialized on it.

“Thank you, dear.” River thanked the ship.

The pair ate their breakfast, chatting away.

A while later, River finished her meal and placed her crockery on her bedside table.

The Doctor had finished his a few minutes previously, and was reading a book.

"What're you reading?" His wife asked with interest.

He showed her the front cover.

"The History Of The Universe." She read. "But surely  _ you _ know that, my love?"

"Ah, I do like to read others' accounts from time to time." The Doctor replied "At least it's not Archaeology,  _ your _ favourite subject."

"Ah Sweetie, you forget that the very reason I took that was to find you. And you're my favourite subject. Non-academically." River responded, nestling her head on his shoulder and reading a few lines of the book as best she could without her glasses.

"Oi, I thought that I was your favourite subject of all time?" He sounded slightly offended.

"Oh Doctor, I was teasing. You  _ are _ my favourite subject of all time, always." She smiled, and kissed him. "Mmm, you taste of hot chocolate."

"You are also  _ my _ favourite subject, dear. And ditto, I must say it does taste very nice on your lips." The Doctor said, licking his own. "Mmm."

River chuckled at this. "Kinky, Sweetie."

"I didn't mean it like that!" He blushed.

"I know, again I was teasing."

"Honestly, you  _ are  _ cheeky." He groused.

"Would you have me any other way?"

"No."

She grinned in triumph. "See, you love me."

"I do." The Doctor put his book down and smiled at her. "Very much."

River smiled at this. "I know, the feeling is completely mutual." She kissed him again, resting her forehead against his own when they broke apart for air. "It always is, I promise."

A flicker of pain crossed the Doctor's face-he knew that one day she would die and wouldn't be with him like she was at that moment, but he pushed the thought away.

His wife moved away from him. "What's wrong, my love?"

"Nothing River, I promise. We need to get up."

"We do." She agreed. "Shower?"

"Together?"

"Duh, obviously." She rolled her eyes at him. "You are slow to catch on sometimes, Sweetie."

"Alright, alright. Let's shower." The Doctor got out of bed and pulled her up with him.

"That sounds wonderful, my love." River smiled.

A while later, after they'd taken a  _ very  _ long shower together, River made her way into the central console room, dressed in a white shirt, jodhpurs, and brown boots, which had been a gift from her parents.

She went to the scanner to look for her husband-he'd dressed and left her with a kiss on the cheek when she was drying her hair. She put in a command to scan the ship, and discovered that the Doctor was in the kitchen.

River found her other half putting their now clean breakfast things away.

"Hello Sweetie." She said.

He turned to her after he'd put the last plate back in its cupboard. "Hello dear, I see you've finally got your magic space hair under control."

She laughed at this. "I've told you before, it is  _ not  _ magic, just curly, my love. Thank you for putting the breakfast stuff away, I was going to do it."

The Doctor strode over to her and took her hands in his own. "It's called marriage, dear."

River smiled and looked down at their joined hands. "You do spoil me, my love. Breakfast, the shower-not just the lovemaking, helping me to wash my hair too, and now tidying everything up. I'm a very lucky girl to have you, Doctor."

"And I'm a very lucky timelord to have you, my River. My bespoke psychopath."


End file.
